In many enterprises, such as corporations, governmental entities, schools and so forth, a large number of computing systems of many different forms are managed by an information technology (IT) department. IT personnel of such departments have many security concerns with regard to these systems, from security breaches, viruses or other malware, and unauthorized access, among other concerns. These concerns become magnified as more users begin to use their personal devices (so-called “bring your own devices,” or BYOD) in the workplace.
Another typical concern is with respect to deploying wireless devices, such as Wi-Fi Direct devices in an enterprise. Such Wi-Fi Direct devices require limited user involvement in the connection process. However such devices suffer from weaker security (as Wi-Fi Direct techniques typically use a push button or a personal identification number (PIN) method for authentication) and the need for user interaction, as an end user is required to press a set of buttons or enter a PIN displayed by one device via a user interface on the other device.